Equestrian Defense
by Warbrony16
Summary: A world of peace and happiness, anybody's dream right. Well that is not where this story takes place. Follow me, Edward Smith, as I traverse the dangerous land of Equestria to end a war between the ponies and the griffons. I don't know how this blood bath started, but I'm going to finish it. One way or another.
1. Chapter 1

Hi I'm Edward, just your average 18 year old teen running from a group of pissed off griffons. You're probably wondering how I, a simple human, is running from Mythological beasts, right? Well I'll tell you. It started 2 years ago, I was in my personal training grounds preparing myself for a future in the military.

* * *

Flashback

"48… 49… 50. I need to make a new workout regime, this is becoming too easy." Looking around my personal training grounds which is a large clearing in the forest, complete with obstacle course, firing range, melee dummies, smithy forge, and a mini-gym which is where I was currently at. Let me tell you about myself; My name is Edward Smith, I'm 16 years old. I'm a 5 foot mixed heritage male with brown eyes, and jet black hair which I normally keep in a buzz cut, and a cleanly shaven face, I have lightly tanned skin, and a medium build. Currently, I was dressed in my usual clothing and accessories; a Kevlar-armored black sleeveless shirt with matching boot cut pants, black fingerless MMA gloves, black Steel-toed leather boots, hand-made black leather wrist guard worn on my right arm, Titanium sports watch worn on my left arm, leather pouch on my left thigh with compartments for; ammo, throwing stars, and a small med kit, and lastly polarized red-tint sunglasses. I was born and raised in Charlotte, NC of the United States, I am an accomplished martial art expert being a black-belt in every form of martial arts known to man, I am a master in Kenjutsu, Sword Technique, and my preferred weapons are my five-foot Katana, Tanto, and personal bolt-action rifle. Every piece of weaponry I use was made by me as I am an expert blacksmith and gunsmith. My rifle has a hand-carved wooden stock crafted out of the wood of a fine Oak tree, the barrel and bolt are made of lightweight Aluminum 7075 which I got from a friend who helps in the production of it, the scope is capable of getting a clear sight on a target at a maximum range of about 1200 yards. My Tanto, created using the same method as my Katana giving it the strength and durability of the virtually indestructible blade, has black cloth woven around the ebony wood handle, the inscription 'The monster is one who kills without feeling' is written on the right side of the blade as Japanese kanji. My Katana, my most prized possession, the crown jewel of my arsenal, I spent almost a month crafting this blade to perfection, day in day out I tended to the blade as a mother to her newborn child. The blade is honed to an ultra-sharp point, there is not a single imperfection in this blade, my blood sweat and tears all went into the forging of this weapon. woven around the cherry wood handle is a durable black fabric with golden accents, and lastly has the inscription, 'Blood and Steel' is on the right side of the blade, also written as Japanese Kanji. Currently I am training myself for when I go to join the US Military. My current ambition is to train myself to be the best I can be so when I join the military I can know I am always doing my best to ensure the safety of my friends and family. Anyways I just completed my physical training, now for skill. Grabbing my rifle I made my way to the firing range where I repeatedly shot at the human-shaped targets downrange. Checking the time on my watch I saw it was nearly 6:00 pm. Strapping my rifle to my back I retrieved the spare clips of ammo I had laying on the table beside me and made my way out of the clearing heading toward my home. Or at least that was the plan until a bright light blinded me.

* * *

Hey guys, Warbrony16 here asking what do you think so far and should I continue. This is my first story and I want to make sure you are enjoying it. All criticism is welcome. Until next time see you later.


	2. Chapter 2

As the light died down I took a look at my new surroundings; a forest clearing not unlike the one I use as my training ground, five creatures that looked like griffons, and what appeared to be a light blue unicorn with a darker shaded mane and a rip-off wizard cloak and hat with stars embroidered on them. "Where am I? This isn't my training ground." Ignoring me the unicorn said, "There, Trixie has brought you a great warrior just as Trixie said she would, now I believe you have something for Trixie." I looked at the unicorn named Trixie with confusion. "Great warrior? No you must be mistaken, I am no warrior. Also on a side note, could you stop referring to yourself in the third person, it's giving me a headache." "You dare speak to The Great and Powerful Trixie that way! You shall pay for your insolence." "Great and Powerful huh, All you did was drag me from my world to... wherever the hell this is." "You insolent worm, you have no idea how powerful The Great and Powerful Trixie is. Here let me give you a taste." With that said Trixie began to fire strange beams from her horn, not wanting to find out what those beams do I began dodging them and deflecting them with my Tanto. Just as I was about to strike Trixie, the lead griffon intervened "Enough! Trixie we thank you for bringing us this warrior, here is the ruby you were promised." Turning to me he said "As for you, you will be coming with us." "I will not be going anywhere, you drag me from my home and expect me to listen to your orders, ha fat chance, you have no control over me." "Is that so? Well then, so be it." With that he struck the back of my neck faster than I could register and rendered me unconscious.

* * *

Time Lapse 25 Minutes

What felt like hours was only minutes as I was being shook awake by a griffon with a scar going across his chest. "Wake up warrior." Finally opening my eyes I tried to move my hands to rub my eyes but found they were bound to a post above my head. "What the hell is going on here?! Why am I here?" "You are here because you hold information we want plus once you begin to obey you shall be sent to work against those damn ponies." "Those ponies have done nothing to me and as such I shall not help you in any way." "We'll see about that." With that he left me alone in my cell, taking a moment to look around the room I saw it was a simple stone cell, metal door, barred window, yup just your standard holding cell. Sighing I looked at the ropes holding me, they looked to be old and worn out, with enough force I could break them. Struggling against the rope I pulled my hands apart with all my might until the rope snapped. Walking to the door I found it was unlocked. "Strange, best to be on my guard never know if this was a simple mix up or a trap." Crouching low I slowly made my way out of the cell looking in both directions to see if the coast was clear. Seeing no griffons I made my escape, slowly passing the rows of cells until something in one of them caught my eye. It was what appeared to be a red Pegasus with a maroon mane quietly sobbing in the corner of the cell, looking around I quickly broke the lock with a swift kick from my steel toed boots and freed the Pegasus. "Come on I don't have all day, we need to get out of here." Nodding she stood up and began to follow me. Looking around, I spotted a wooden door, guessing this was the way out I opened it, only to come face to beak with about twenty griffons. "Uh, well I can safely say that shit just hit the fan." Turning around I picked up the Pegasus and quickly ran up the stairs to my left. I didn't stop, I just kept running until I came to an open window. Looking out the window I saw we were close to the top of a large castle. I set the Pegasus down before asking, "Can you fly?" Nodding her head she spread her wings. "Good, fly until you get to safety." Nodding she flew out the window, turning my attention to the approaching sound of claws on stone I took up a defensive stance and prepared for the fight ahead.


	3. Chapter 3

Setting myself into a low fighting stance I knew there was little chance for escape, but that didn't mean I was just going to hand myself over without kicking some griffon ass, so just myself being stupid and cocky I shouted "Come on I'll waste all yo feathered asses!" Gaining a pissed off look the first one lunged at me, I simply sidestepped him bringing my knee up to say a nice 'hello' to his face. The second one was more cautious slowly approaching me before letting loose a few swipes at my legs in an attempt to incapacitate me. I jumped over his swipes and pinned him to the ground before knocking him out. Standing back up I didn't have enough time to react before being tackled by two more griffons. Reaching into my pouch which it seems they too k no notice of, I grabbed two suriken and stabbed one into both of the griffon's necks. Throwing them off I grabbed two more suriken from my pouch and threw them to meet the throats of two more griffons. I was about to throw another one before noticing some dirt falling onto my head. Looking up I saw a large stone about to fall on my head. "Shit." The stone fell from place and struck my head knocking me out. Three weeks passed during my partially failed escape, I say partially because I helped the Pegasus escape, at least it wasn't a total failure. As I sat there my hands and chained to wall I began to channel energy through my body. This is something I had noticed the day after my partially failed escaped, back on Earth I was an avid believer in energies both natural and spiritual, When I tried to channel energy I got more than the tingling I normally got instead, my hand started to glow pure black. Every day after that moment I began to practice channeling energy into my hand in hopes of this being my key to escape this place. The days passed and my power increased, but the damned griffons had begun to resort to torture for the information I withheld from them. Each night they would come, ask for the information I had on my homes military training and weapons, when I didn't reply they would sear my skin with white hot rods made of iron, or they would cut my chest with their talons. This went on for two years until I had become strong enough not in physical strength but in the mysterious energy I had come to hold. Channeling a small amount of the energy into my hand I sent a shock wave through my hands to the chains binding me to the wall. Walking to the door i placed my right hand on it, after sending another shock wave through it, the door went flying off its hinges. I then proceeded to the armory as stealthily as I could, it was there I believed my weapons and clothing were. Keeping to the shadows, I managed to pass every griffon without alerting a single one. Upon reaching the armory I sent a small blast into the lock mechanism effectively destroying it. After entering and retrieving my weapons and clothing I 'suited up' and made my escape. Upon approaching the front entrance I was met with a wall of about fifty or so griffons. "Give up, you're out numbered and out matched." "You may have the numbers, but do you have the skill?" I began to run at the wall before jumping and sending a blast of energy below me, launching me over the griffons and to the entrance. Making my way out of the castle I began to run for the forest as sirens blared from somewhere in the castle. And that brings us back to now, with me being chased by a group of griffons.


	4. Chapter 4

Running through the forest I began to realize how out of shape my body was as I was quickly tiring. "At this rate I'll be back in their clutched by the morning." As I was dodging trees left and right I didn't notice the drop I was approaching. Noticing the ledge at the last second, I slid to a stop knocking a few stones loose. Looking down I saw a rapidly churning river at the bottom, chances of survival slim. Turning around to find another route I began to make my way to walk from the edge before hearing a voice I had come to loathe with a passion. "Where do you think you're going?" "Away from your feathered asses." "Is that so, look around we've got you surrounded. Just give up and your punishment wont be as painful." "Hah, you really expect me to surrender. Well I have one thing to say. SEE YOU IN HELL!" With that said I took a 'leap of faith' into the churning waters below. Relaxing my body and letting myself flow with the current I fell into a dreamless sleep knowing this would be my last... or would it.

"Hey... I... up." "Damn, my head what... Oh shit, you may have recaptured me you winged bastards, but you ain't going to get anything from me, I endured two years of your damn torture I'll do it again!" "Whoa calm yourself, we aren't going to hurt you." Said a female voice. "Yea right, you wont get to me griffon!, although I am intrigued, I've never heard a female griffon before." "Hold up I am not a griffon, I'm a unicorn and-" "A UNICORN, A UNICORN, DID YOU JUST SAY YOU WERE A FUCkING UNICORN BECAUSE I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU ARE THE ONE THAT BROUGHT ME HERE I WILL KILL YOU!" "C-c-c-calm d-down, m-m-my n-name i-i-i-is T-Twilight." "Twilight huh? Well you're lucky, the one who brought me here called herself Trixie and wouldn't stop talking in the third person, gave me such a headache. Anyways I apologize for my outburst, if you had seen and felt the things I have these past two years you would too." Opening my eyes(Which I was to dumb to do in the first place) I saw six ponies in front of me, two unicorns, two pegasi, and two regular ponies. "Names Edward, but you can call me whatever." "okay well I am Twilight, Princess Celestia's faithful student." Spoke a purple unicorn with a magenta streak going through her mane, up next was a white unicorn with a styled purple mane. "You can call me Rarity darling, and I must say what is with those clothes they look absolutely dreadful." "Well if you haven't guessed they are like this because of either, my leap into churning water, either that or my escape from the griffons. Heh good thing I was wearing this or I might've been killed." "Why do you say that darling, are your clothes enchanted with magic?" "No they were actually woven with a strong yet light material called Kevlar that reduces impact damage from weapons." "Wow so your clothes are like some sort of armor correct?" "Well in a way you are correct Twilight my clothes do act as a form of armor but they aren't armor, anyways shall we continue with introductions." "Howdy, Ah'm Applejack nice to meet ya." Said an orange pony with a blond mane pulled back in a 'pony tail'. Up next is the most energetic creature I've ever seen, a pink pony with a puffy pink mane. "Hi I'm Pinkie Pie and..." _This one is crazy, I didn't think it possible to speak that fast._ When I finished that thought I noticed she was still talking, well that was until a cyan Pegasus with a rainbow colored mane clamped her mouth shut with a hoof. "All right Pinkie I think he's had enough, anyways I'm Rainbow Dash, fastest flier in Equestria." and lastly was a soft yellow Pegasus with a pink mane who spoke barely above a whisper, luckily when you're trapped in a dark dungeon for two years you learn to use your other senses rather well. "I-I'm Fluttershy," "Well now that we've got introductions out of the way, I am pleased to meet you all." "Wait a minute you actually heard her, we all couldn't hear her." said a shocked RD. "Well being trapped in a dungeon for two years does have its perks." A collective "What!" could be heard throughout the room. "Yea I was trapped and tortured by the griffons for two years for information about weaponry from my home they wanted." "And where exactly is your home, if you don't mind me asking." "Well my home is nowhere near here, not even the same planet, possibly dimension." Another collective "What!" and so I began to tell them about Earth and the dangers therein as well ans the many problems of humans and what humans were. "Your race sounds very violent and no offense stupid." "None taken and your right my people ar violent and stupid, although some of us live by a personal set of rules or a creed, would care to listen to mine." A collection of "sure" and "okay" was heard. Clearing my throat I began, "My creed is thus, Never harm an innocent, Protect those in need, Never surrender, and never lose hope." When I finished that an explosion could be heard, quickly running outside I saw a smoke cloud at what appeared to be the center of town. Running into town I saw what appeared to be a small invasion of griffons. Littering the ground were what I presumed to be the town's defense force. Unsheathing my Katana I charged the nearest griffon ending his life with a swift slash. Catching the attention of the other griffons and a few ponies I began to slaughter all the griffons. Being in the open area of Ponyville allowed me more mobility rather than the corridors of the castle. The griffons came at my in waves until after what felt like hours ponies wearing gold armor came in and defeated the rest of the griffons. I was breathing heavily, looking myself over I was bathed in blood, not a single part of me wasn't covered be it the griffons or my own I couldn't tell. Sheathing my Katana I made my way to the trapped ponies. If they were scared before they became terrified when they caught a glimpse of me. Looking around the area I saw the town hall, or at least what was left of it. From the looks of thing the griffons blew it up using gunpowder. As I approached them the bound ponies tried in vain to get away. Drawing my Tanto I began to cut away the ropes while being sure to not cut the ponies by accident. With that I began to make my way out of Ponyville again, but this time I was stopped by a bright light (Sound familiar?). When the light died down Iwas met with the sight of an alabaster pony with a mane that defied the laws of motion and made me feel like I was hallucinating, and beside her was a smaller midnight-blue pony with a mane that resembled the night sky. "Greetings, you must be the one my student told me about, the creature who calls himself Edward. I am Princess Celestia, co-ruler of Equestria, and this is my sister Princess Luna, She rules by my side, anyways I must ask why are you covered in blood and eagle feathers?" "That my dear princess would be the effect of a griffon attack on Ponyville, now if you'll excuse me I shall be taking my leave."With that said I began to make my way past them until they opened up their wings, which was also the time I noticed they also had horns, yea I'm not very observant, backing up I saw they both had serious 'you try that again and it won't end well' faces. "Pardon us but we can't allow you to leave we have no idea if you are working for the griffons." "Listen, I have a searing hatred for griffons, because they one took me from my home, two locked me in a cold cell, and tortured me for TWO FUCKUNG YEARS FOR INFORMATION ON MY HOMES MILITARY WEAPONRY SO THEY COULD USE IT TO KILL ALL OF YOU, SO DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT I'M WORKING FOR THOSE DAMN BASTARDS!" When I finished that both the princesses had a look of shock, which turned to anger, then to sympathy."Forgive me, it was not my place to accuse you of aiding the griffons, had I have known that sooner I wouldn't have made that claim and for that I apologize." "Apology accepted but next time, be sure you know that person and their motives before making accusations." "Noted, well I would like to ask that you come with us to Canterlot, we would like to get to know you better and..." "Let me cut you off right there Princess, the only thing on my mind is returning to Earth, away from this crazy hole were everything I learned growing up is defied, your manes defy all laws of physics and motion as well as gravity!, though I would like revenge on the griffons, I would much rather be at home." "Earth? Where is this Earth? Is it a new country?" "No Earth is not a country, it is a planet." "Hmm a planet huh, well I am sorry there is no way for us to send you back." "WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T BE SENT BACK?! HOW IS IT THAT A UNICORN BROUGHT ME HERE BUT AN ALICORN CAN'T?!" "Please calm down, you can't be sent back because we have no Idea where 'Earth' is. The only reason the spell that was used to bring you here worked is because it wasn't used on a specific location, it was used to find something that matched what was wanted nothing more." "Great, just great, oh well, since I can't go home I'll just have to make this place my new home, with that being said, I accept your offer to visit Canterlot." With that said Celestia nodded her head and her horn began to glow, after yet another blinding flash of light I noticed we were in a castle instead of the outskirts of Ponyville. "Welcome to Canterlot castle, Edward." Looking around We were in what I presumed to be the throne room is the large chairs beside each other were anything to go by. The princess looked like she was going to say something until a white stallion with a blonde mane and what looked like a tuxedo top entered. "Aunty I require.. what is that thing that dares to invade our palace, Guards! Remove this creature at once." "Prince Blueblood, Edward here is our guest and you are to treat him with respect." "Why should I this thing obviously is not royalty." "Oh really then I believe I should inform you that I am in fact a prince, a _warrior _prince." "Ha, don't make me laugh you are not of royal birth, and I shall not treat you with respect." "Okay if that is how you want it Blue_balls._" "What did you call me?" "Blueballs, that is your name right?" "NO! My name is Blueblood, Prince Blueblood now I demand you apologize this instant!" "Okay whatever you say Blueballs." "My name is not Blueballs." Oh so your name isn't Blueballs?" "Yes." "Oh so it is Blueballs, alright Blueballs." "No." "Oh so it isn't blueballs." "Yes." "But I thought your name was Blueblood." "NO YOU PATHETIC WORM MY NAME IS BLUEBALLS, BLUEBALLS YOU UNDERSTAND." As he finished both of the princesses began to laugh uncontrollably. Realizing what he had just said Blueblood fled from the throne room face red with anger and humiliation. "Ha ha ha, we haven't laughed this much in ages, ha ha, Blueball.. cough* er excuse me Blueblood has never been that humiliated in his entire lifetime! It is obvious that you will be an excellent addition Canterlot."

* * *

Hey guy's if you were confused about the skip between my escape and the trapped ponies in Ponyville well that's because me in my infinite wisdom updated Chapter 4 in my files but never updated it to the story (I am such an idiot) anyways sorry about the screw up.


	5. Chapter 5

Three weeks have passed since my arrival in Canterlot and Blueballs has tried everything to get me to leave, he even tried to send an assassin after me. Sad thing is that assassin got right in front of me as I was practicing with my Katana, I think you can imagine what happened. Regardless there is one less assassin in the world. On another note, Celestia's spies have reported unusual behavior in a griffon compound about thirty miles across the border. I am currently 'suiting up' to do some recon on this.

* * *

POV SWITCH Unknown captive

"I'll ask you one last time, what do you know of our plans?" _Hah these griffons know nothing about me, I've been in this world for ten damn years. I have spent this time collecting intel to get my revenge on their damn king. _"You refuse to talk? So be it, since you won't talk, don't talk ever again." With that he slit my throat with one of his claws. "Take him to his cell, I don't want to see him ever again. _They think that petty cell can hold me, fools they have no idea that today is the day I escape. _As the griffons threw me into my cell I grabbed the cloth on the table beside the bed and held it to my throat. Looking back to make sure the griffons weren't there I made my way to the far wall and began climbing my way up until I reached the ceiling, a good twelve-foot climb. I then moved a loose stone to reveal a vent, my ticket to freedom. Climbing into the vent I began the grouling task of crawling my way through. Sadly luck was not on my side as the vent gave way beneath me dumping my, thankfully, into the compound's gunpowder storage. Seeing the powder gave me an idea. Making a nice long trail of gunpowder, I then grabbed a piece of flint and stuck the ground next to the trail effectively creating a spark and igniting the gunpowder. I then made my way out of the compound, unluckily as I made my way towards the front gate I was spotted by a griffon patrol who sounded the alarm and began closing the gate. Foregoing all stealth I made a mad dash before sliding under the gate. Sadly the gate closed on my right arm trapping me. Struggling against the gate I heard the deafening explosion caused by the gunpowder going off. The fiery explosion tore off my arm and threw me away from the now destroyed compound, the heat from the explosion cauterizing my arm in the process. My vision began to fade as I felt not claws, but hands grab me and begin to drag me away from the compound, my ex-prison. Letting out a sigh of relief I relaxed my body allowing myself to slip into sleep's embrace.

* * *

POV SWITCH Edward

Reaching the compound, I shouldered my rifle and scoped out the area, seeing nothing of importance until what appeared to be a bi-pedal (Two legged) figure making its way to the front gate. Suddenly sirens began to blare and the figure made a mad dash to the gate before attempting to slide underneath. In its attempt it got its arm caught under the gate. Slinging my rifle over my shoulder I made my way towards the figure when a fiery explosion tore through the area destroying the compound and flinging the figure towards me. Covering my face from the intense heat I reached down and began to drag the figure away.

Time lapse 30 Minutes

Reaching my small campsite I set the figure on a mat beside the fire. Going into my tent I grabbed my med kit and made my way back to the figure. Now getting a good look at him I saw he was a human male, around mid-twenties, grayish-silver hair that seemed to defy gravity. He had a medium build and a large jagged scar that looked as though a dragon had tried to claw his back off. I began to clean his wounds, starting with the gash across his throat, when that finished I moved to the hole where his left eye used to be. Seconds turned to minutes and minutes to hours yet I labored on, this was the first human I've seen since coming to Equestria and I'll be damned if I'm going to let him die without doing anything. Eventually finishing up I looked down at my work satisfied, I grabbed my canteen and took a long swig from it before writing a letter to celestia and throwing it into the fire. You may be asking why I threw the letter into the fire, you see Celestia gave me an enchanted piece of flint which when used if I wanted to send a letter to her, I could throw it into the fire and it would be instantly transported. As I looked away from the fire I heard a grunt come from the human beside me. "Easy there, you're pretty banged up. It would be best if you stayed down, here have some water." Handing him my canteen he nodded in thanks and took a nice long drink. "Can you talk? I saw the gash across your throat." Shaking his head no he motioned his hand for a sheet of paper and a pen. He was about to reach for the paper with his right hand when he noticed it was gone. The only thing left was the stump of a shoulder. "Yea, you lost your arm when the compound exploded. You're one lucky son of a bitch, that blast blew those griffons to hell." Nodding his head, he placed the paper on the small table beside him and then began to write with his left hand. 'My name is Slade, I am a human from Earth, I've been trapped here for ten years nearly as long as this war.' "Slade huh, cool I'm Edward and like you I'm from Earth and I've been here for two years." As I finished a group of about twenty griffons and a bi-pedal red dragon surrounded us. "Surrender! Your out numbered and out matched. Give up now and you will be let to live as slaves." "You bastards don't know me all that well now do you. I never surrender, not to the likes of you." I drew my sword and got into a defensive stance preparing for the oncoming battle. Three griffins charged me thinking ti end this quick, dodging all three swipes with a backward lean, I countered with a slash decapitating all three of them to the shock of their comrades. Two more attached, one from the left and one to the right. Unsheathing the my dagger from its leather sheath on my right shoulder, moving it to a backhanded grip prepared to defend me from the left. With a swift swing, my knife found a home inside of the griffon's right eye. While the other found himself impaled through the chest by my sword. With my weapons occupied, another griffon thought to charge me from the front until he was sliced in half through his center. Looking to my right I saw Slade had ripped the spine out of one of the fallen griffons and was now using it as a sword. Removing my blades from the corpses I joined Slade's side and we began our onslaught on the griffons. Keeping my sword-brother in my peripheral vision I noticed his swordsmanship was equal in skill to mine in every aspect. He used the weapon not as an independent tool, but an extension of himself as a true warrior should. The battle raged on until it was just us and the dragon left. Lunging at us the dragon took a swipe to my right and Slade's left. Jumping to the right I dodged and then retaliated with a slash to his right arm. Sadly my sword just bounced off his scales leaving nary a scratch. Laughing at my failed attempt the dragon took to mocking my foolishness. Luckily for me I had been training in the energy I gained control of during my imprisonment. This energy I realized was not only magic, but a powerful combination of Ki, Chakra, and Magic, Giving me the abilities of characters from anime shows I used to watch (Aka Dragonball Z and Naruto). Channeling the energy into my hands I used Goku's iconic move. "KA...ME...HA...ME...HAAAAAAAAAA!" With that I released an energy wave that blasted the dragon through multiple trees eventually coming to a stop thirty-five or so meters away. Making my way towards the dragon's form I made sure it was dead with a thrust of my sword through the weakest spot on a dragon, the eyes. As I removed my sword an idea came to me. Using a spell to sharpen my sword, I cut off the dragon's right arm. Carrying it back to camp I explained my idea to Slade who agreed with a nod of his head. Laying down Slade relaxed himself as I slid the dragon arm into place right on the stump of his shoulder. Channeling more energy into the palm of my hand I looked on with amazement as the tissue knitted together and became a part of Slade. When the experiment was done Slade flexed his arm getting himself used to the new appendage. Sitting up, Slade tested his new arm befor walking over to one of the dead griffons. He then reached down with his left arm and, to refrence Naruto, 'Madara'd' the griffon eye. With a sickening squelch the eye slid into place. He then walked over to me, getting the idea I began to use more magic and give him control of the eye. Three hours later Slade had learned to control both his arm and new eye. I then got to work on turning the griffon spine into a true sword. Using a large piece of scrap metal I held it over the fire heating the metal to a the color of the morning sky, then I took the small hammer I had then fashioned the metal across the bottom of the spine turning it into a formidable Katana. Using some wood around camp, I fashioned a sheathe. Using hide from the griffons I made a leather strap which I attached to the sheath. Using the remaining leather I fashioned an armband with two griffon feathers hanging on the side for me, and a headband for Slade. After giving the headband and sheathed sword to Slade, I then slid the armband up around my right bicep. "Alright I think it would be best for us to return to Canterlot, I believe the princess would like to meet you." With that I packed up camp and we made our trek back across the border, and then to Canterlot.


	6. Chapter 6

As we made our way to Trottingham through a forest, we were ambushed by about 12 griffons, unsheathing his Katana only to have it knocked out of his hand Slade grabbed the griffon with his dragon hand and tore off its foreleg, he then tore a bone out of the leg. Using the bone he laid wast to the griffons who paid me no mind because I wasn't the one with the dragon arm slaying them. When that was done and idea came to me. Taking the bone from Slade I fashioned it into a sturdy dagger, using said dagger I removed some hide from one of the griffons and made a leather sheath which I then gave to Slade. Looking to on of the griffons he walked over and tore off it's wings before attempting to sharpen them. "Hold it right there Slade, I have a better idea." Taking the wings from his grip I Then attached them to his back. Flexing his new wings he turned to me and wrote down; 'Where did you get this idea?' I turned to him before my shades turned from red to black "You could say I _winged-_it." Suddenly Slade's dead brother appeared from the ground with drums and cymbals. BUH* DUH* TSK*. Reaching for his new wings he attempted to tear them off , sadly he couldn't reach them. Picking the note pad back up he wrote; 'That was so bad I was almost actually spoke.' Grabbing the sheath he wrapped it around his ankle and sheathed the new dagger and lower the leg of his jeans to conceal the weapon. As we made our way into the town, Slade spotted a bar which he pointed out to me. "Sure a drink will do us some good especially after that little fiasco outside town." Entering the bar we walked to the counter where we ordered their strongest drink. "Feels good to relax ain't it Slade." Letting out a grunt of agreement he took a long swig from the mug that was placed down in front of him. An hour had passed and we were on our fifteenth drinks. Damn things barely gave me a buzz, this shit was weak. I'll have to make my own if I am wanting a decent drink. Throwing the required amount of money on the counter I made to leave before two people walked in. One was a human in a spartan helmet, with a vest made from dragon scales, the scales gradating from green to red, and black jeans with torn leg bottoms. His hands and feet were wrapped like how an MMA fighter would wrap them and he wore no shoes. He had three axes of varying shapes and on his back was a Tetsusaiga. Beside him was another human figure with a short-bow strung over his chest, and a small quiver of arrows on his back. He was wearing a Kimono, with loose-fitting sweatpants and a black warrior sash around his waist. He had large bear-like eyes and thick black hair that trailed down his back before being bucked together by a large ring. As the entered the bar they immediately took notice of me and Slade. Walking over the one in the Kimono stood to my left while the other went to Slade's left. Noticing the Man's hand reach down to the pouch on Slade's left thigh I thought it fair to warn him. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Just as I gave the warning the man had reached into the pouch. Grabbing his dagger that he had placed on the bar earlier, Slade stabbed it into the man's left wrist severing his hand from his arm, standing I punched the one in the Kimono and then kicked him back before taking up a fighting stance. The ensuing fight lasted for hours, ending with me being victorious. Looking to my right I saw Slade having a 'conversation' with the pickpocket. "What the hell?, Slade this guy tried to pickpocket you and you cut his hand off. Why are you two communicating?" "Well Slade here was just telling me about how you two met and where you are currently heading, and I apologize for the attempted theft, you see it is hard to get a job when you're a human or bear Hanyou (Half-Demon), anyways I'm Sombra Garra, and the Hanyou you knocked out cold is named Khan." "Oh well nice to meet you, and you say you are a little tight on cash eh? If you want, I think I can get the princess to let you work with us as spec-ops unit." "Spec-ops eh? Sure, beats picking pockets any day let's start walking." "You know what? Me and Slade have been walking all day and it's taking too long, so we are gonna..." "Please don't tell me we're gonna teleport, I hate doing that shit." "Too bad we're portin'." With that I channeled the magical energy in my body to collapse the matter of Slade, Sombra, Khan and myself before 'rebuilding' it in the throne room in Canterlot castle. Throwing up Sombra sent a glare at me before finishing and saying "I fuching hate you." "Yea yea whatever." Turning to the princess I had noticed we had just teleported in on Celestia giving counsel to a small group of nobles. "Hey Celestia, are we interrupting anything?" "Oh you're back, and you have associates." She said completely blowing off the nobles. "Yes, Celestia meet; Slade, Khan, and Sombra Garra." "Well it is a pleasure to meet you all." "Hey Celestia, I've been thinking I work alone on all the missions, why not give me command of a small group of capable warriors to aid me in the field?" "OK I'll send out registration forms for any of the guard who might wish to aid you." "Actually Celestia, Slade and the others have already been offered, by me, the option of joining my squad. So what do you say guys." Slade and Sombra nodded while Slade kicked the unconscious Khan awake who shook his head 'yes'. "See they agree." "Umm what did I just agree to?" "Okay Edward I shall give you the 'squad' you asked for, I trust you shall not fail me?" She said blowing off Kahn like she did with the nobles. "Of course." "Good, I shall inform the guard of your comrades as well as your new rank of Master Chief Petty Officer of Equestria. Now then what shall you name your squad?" Me and the others came together to think of a good name.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hmm, we should probably use a name that fits our entire group as one. How about..." "The peasant four, that seems to be a fitting name doesn't it _'warrior prince' _Edward." "Grrr, Blueballs of all the moments you could choose to be an annoying brat you had to choose now." "Oh please, you think just because aunty lets you stay here you are all 'high and mighty'? Please your just a joke! You and all your pathetic comrades." "Oh! Says the prince who has the only thing going for him is his so called _'birthright'._ You are nothing Blueballs, you have no talent, no skill, all you have is your name. So tell me, what will you do if a griffon came in here and attacked you? Oh, I'm sure he'll leave you alone because you are a '_prince'_. Listen Blueblood, your title means nothing unless you live up to it, stop acting like a priss and pampered doll, and grow a pair and act like a true prince, a true stallion. You ask why you don't have my respect, well that's because you have done nothing to earn it. You expect everything to be handed to you on a silver platter, while there are those like me who put our lives on the line to make sure Equestria is safe from the griffons. Tell me Blueblood, exactly what have you done to aid in the protection of Equestria?" "Well I have been a role model for those ungrateful peasants who are beneath me." "You're joking right? That is just what I am talking about Blueblood. You act like everypony else in Equestria has the pampering you do. News Flash! They don't! There are those who work their asses off each and every day to earn what they need. Farmers tend to the fields to grow the food that feeds them, their families and the rest of the population. Guards fight day in and day out to keep the griffons from entering Equestria. The only reason you don't have to work to earn what you want is because of a title you have no right to hold. You flaunt it like it is some petty object that can be replaced as easily as a cheap coat that can be bought in any store! Me, I earned my title, you know why? Because a warrior defends those who can't defend themselves, a warrior fights so others don't have to, a prince protects his subjects, a prince doesn't sit around and wait for what you want to happen, to happen! This is why I am better than you, this is why I don't respect you. So long as you live like some pampered doll, you will never EVER be a true prince." As I finished my tirade, had Blueblood's jaw not been attached to his head it would have hit the floor. Looking back at my comrades, they were all nodding in agreement. "You know drop the name, let those who hear of us call us what they want. We work as one, we work together!" Looking to Celestia, she nodded her head in approval, most likely to both my tirade at Blueblood and not having a name. "Alright then, I Princess Celestia hereby give you charge of Equestria's first Black Ops Team! Lead them well Edward. Construction shall begin on your personal barracks immediately, by the time you return from your next mission, it shall be complete." "Thank you Celestia now for the mission briefing." "Our scouts have reported griffon eggs being transported to a fortress about twenty miles within the griffon border. Your mission, infiltrate this fortress and destroy as many eggs as possible." "It shall be done, but princess do you mind if we bring a few eggs back, I believe that if we can train a few griffons properly, they could be great assets to our team." "Hmm, alright you can spare a few eggs, but the griffons that hatch will be your responsibility." "Of course Celestia." "Good rest now and prepare, you leave in three days." With that we were dismissed. Heading to the castle's forge, I began the process of creating something to replace Sombra's hand. "Lets see here, Oh! I've got it!" Beginning construction on Sombra's replacement hand, I tuned out all distractions. My only thoughts were in the metal in front of me as I shaped it into a mighty weapon. Hours passed as I toiled away, not stopping but for a drink of water. A day had passed and the replacement was complete. An _'arm cannon', _The perfect replacement. Thinking to myself, I grabbed a new sheet of metal and began to work again, this took me less time as I turned the metal into a large scythe capable of cutting a man in two down the middle. "Hey Ironbrand, you mind sending someone to fetch a friend of mine by the name of Sombra Garra. I have something for him." With a nod of his head Ironbrand called over a page to retrieve Sombra. "I've some metal left over from the scythe, maybe I can turn it into a new weapon to add to my arsenal, but what to make?" Finally after thinking about it for an hour I began to work. Three more hours passed and my work was complete, getting ready to test my new weapon I approached the training dummy before being interrupted by Sombra. "Hey, so I was told you have something for me?" "Yes over on the table, an arm cannon and a scythe, the cannon has a special hook to hold one of your axes so you can wield two at a time." "great thanks, and do you know where I can get some new armor, I've grown tires of this." "Well give the look idea to me and I'll see it through." "Alright can you make me a suit of armor like a Renaissance knight but with a skull helmet with horns and red tinted glass covering the eye holes?" "Sure it should be done by tomorrow." With a nod of his head he left leaving me to work on his armor. I started with the most difficult piece, the helmet. A whole day had passed and I was finishing up on Sombra's armor. As I was setting Sombra's armor on a stand he entered. "Hey Edward, how's my armor coming along?" "Pretty good, I actually just finished it." Handing him his armor he put it on and twisted a bit to get a feel for the change from his old light armor to the new heavy armor. "Now I'm really going to kick ass! Thanks man." "No problem, just remember one thing." "What?" "Kick all the griffon ass you can!" Laughing we exited the forge to meet up with the others. Walking through the castle we stumbled upon a peculiar sight, Blueblood training in offensive magic. "WTF!? Blueblood, training in offensive magic." Hearing me he turned around. "Yes I am, I have thought about what you said and you are correct. I have acted like a spoiled brat all my life, never thanking for what I've got or thinking about how good I have it. You are truly a wise man and a great person, you taught me the error of my ways and for that you have my thanks." "Wow Blueblood, takes a strong man... err pony to say something like that, oh and by the way your using too much magic, with the amount you have, in a fight that would easily exhaust you and leave you wide open." "Thank you, I shall keep that in mind." "Good luck Blueblood." "And a good day to you Edward." With that little problem solved we continued the search for our squad. The sun was going down by the time we found them. "All right we have a big day tomorrow. Rest up we leave at dawn." Walking to the guards barracks I chose a bunk and went to sleep. "And so it begins." Getting out of bed I made my way out of the barracks heading to the front gate to meet up with the others. "Everyone's already here good, all right lets go."

* * *

Time Lapse 1 Week

* * *

"All right we should be nearing the border any day now and... did you hear that?" Walking toward the noise I saw a lone dragon beside three griffons. From what I could tell they were arguing before the other two griffons held back the dragon as the first one put some sort of talisman around its neck. The dragon went 'rag doll' before straightening back up. Turning around I began to make my way back toward the others before the snapping of a twig stopped me. "Shit how cliche, a twig snapping." Turning back around to face my new opponents I saw them send the dragon my way. The dragon had black and orange scales with dried blood on its claws and a scar going across its right eye. Unlike other dragons I've seen, he also had rather large spikes protruding from his chest. The dragon charged me coming in to strike at my head. Ducking below the strike I unsheathed my Tanto and struck at its unprotected back. Even though my strike landed dead center it didn't even leave a scratch. Jumping back I took note of the talisman around its neck, but the one thing that stuck out was the rune on it. It was the ancient Equestrian rune for control. Changing targets from the dragon to the talisman I grabbed a shuriken from my pouch and threw it hoping to sever the cord holding the talisman. Seeing the oncoming weapon the dragon surrounded itself with its wing protecting it and the cord from the weapon. _'I'll have to think of another way to remove the talisman.' _Charging forward with my Tanto I unleashed a flurry of strikes on the dragon waiting for the moment to remove the talisman. As I completed my fifth circle around the dragon I saw an opening it was small but enough to remove the talisman. Grabbing another shuriken I threw it past the dragon's guard and severed the cord. As the talisman fell to the ground the dragon swayed for a second before righting itself and turning to the griffons. "All right you feathered bastards, now I'm pissed. You dare to use a mind control talisman on me! You are dead!" I watched as the dragon flew at the retreating griffons before stopping them and slaughtering them. "Thanks for removing the talisman, I'm in your debt. Name's Charizard." Judging by the depth of his voice Charizard was male. "Edward and you're welcome, so what did those griffons want with you anyways?" "Them? They just wanted me to attack a small village inside the border, 'Ponyville' I think is what it was called." "Thanks for telling me, me and a few comrades are about to attack a griffon hatchery, you like to join?" "Sure sounds fun, so long as I get to kill a few griffons." "I like you, there will be plenty to go around. Come on lets introduce you to the others." We walked back to the group where we received mixed reactions. "Whoa whoa whoa! What is with scales there?" "His name is Charizard and he wants to join in on the fun." "Hmm a dragon. He would be very beneficial to the team." Slade just grunted. "All right lets get going we should be nearing the hatchery." A few minutes passed before we decided to set up camp for the night. Grabbing my rifle I said a quiet farewell to the group before going and scouting out the hatchery. Climbing a tree to get a good view over the hatchery's compound, I tagged the buildings depending on what I saw. The compound had five major buildings; the main hatchery, the barracks, the armory, the bathing house, and the servant house where the nurses who took care of the eggs stayed. Mentally noting everything I saw, I began to make a plan of attack. Slinging my rifle over my shoulder I returned to the camp and reported what I saw to every one. "You sure this plan will work? What if something goes wrong?" "Then we resort to plan B, set charges in strategic locations and blow the place sky high." "Lets kick some ass tomorrow." "Yeah!" With that everyone went to sleep. I woke to morning light hitting my eyes. Sitting up I gathered my gear and weapons before rousing the others from their slumber. "All right everyone know the plan?" "Yeah, Slade and Charizard will attach the compound from above while me, you, and Khan will attack from the ground. We enter the compound, kill the guards, destroy the eggs save a few, and leave." "Right, lets do this!" With this we charged toward the compound. I unsheathed my Katana with my right hand and my Tanto in my left, Sombra Charged with his scythe in his right hand and his cannon arm at the ready, Khan strung his bow with an arrow set into place, Slade unsheathed his Katana as he and Charizard flew at a rapid pace toward the compound. Sending a fireball at the closed gate, Charizard blew them open giving me, Khan and Sombra access to the compound. Lighting a few bombs Khan threw them at the barracks destroying the walls and main support causing the structure to collapse killing those within. Next we barged into the hatchery, selecting the handful of eggs we would take and train. Taking out the 'bad boys' as he liked to call the most destructive bombs. Khan set one in each corner of the hatchery before lighting a fuse and following us out of the compound. We had run about five or so miles from the compound before the explosion was heard. Looking back we saw a large black cloud coming from where the smoldering ruins of the compound now lie. Cheering at a job well done we made our way back toward Canterlot. On the third day of our return trip to Canterlot, we were relaxing by a fire on the side of the road. The night sky hanging above like a beautiful piece of artwork. "You know Slade, I've been thinking and you remind me a lot like my old role model. His name was Ryu Saka Abakashi, a great paratrooper for the United States Marine Core. I was devastated to hear he pulled a 'Kurt Cobain' and.." Before I could continue, Slade had his Katana held against my throat. Giving me a warning glare, he sheathed his Katana and laid down on his mat falling into a deep sleep. "Okay that was weird and to be honest, kind of scary." "Yea I know what you mean, Imagine what he would say. By the way, Why doesn't he talk, and why does he wear that scarf?" "It would be best if I showed you Charizard." Making my way to Slade I pulled down his scarf revealing the scar from where the griffon slit his throat. As I was about to pull his scarf back up, something caught my eye. Two pairs of dog tags. Reeling back with a shocked face I looked to Sombra. "Whoa Edward, why do you look like you've seen a ghost?" "Because this is Slade _'Abakashi'_, Brother to Ryu Saka Abakashi!" As I pulled Slade's scarf up I felt his hand grab my wrist, looking to his face I nearly shit myself. Hey you would too if you had a guy like Slade glaring daggers at you. Releasing my hand Slade sat up before writing down on a piece of paper. 'So, now you know. Yes I am the brother of Ryu Saka, And yes I am technically 'MIA' but you don't know the full story, so let me enlighten you. Edward it would be easiest if you were to use a spell to show everyone my memories.' Nodding my head my hand began to glow pure black as I channeled the magical energy through it.


	8. Chapter 8

The scenery around the group changed to a black void as the spell did its trick. "Alright everyone, we are currently in Slade's mind-scape. Whatever he imagines or thinks will happen. Everything, everyone will seem to be real to us, but to them we are nothing but air. Try to tough someone you'll go right through them, try to talk to someone, it will be like talking to someone with no senses." "So basically we're ghosts to them." "Yes that is correct." To everyone's shock it wasn't me who spoke but Slade. "Slade you talked!" "Yes why does this seem so difficult a concept to grasp, this is my mind-scape. If I want to talk, I talk. Anyways let's get this over with."

POV Switch 3rd Person

The scenery changes from the void to a cold and snow-ridden city street. "HEY YOU RUNTS! GET BACK HERE!" A 8 year old Ryu Saka is seen running with a 5 year old Slade from an angry baker. "Ha ha can't catch us!" "WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU YOU'RE BOTH DEAD!" Running past the crowd the two kids run into an alley watching as the baker passed. "He's gone, lets eat." Tearing the bread he stole, Ryu made sure to give Slade the larger of the two pieces. The bread wasn't a full meal but at least they won't go hungry for today. Ryu was a small pale kid with a slight build in his arms and legs. He currently wore torn and tattered clothes consisting of a faded gray t-shirt, ragged jeans, and no shoes. Slade, was even paler than Ryu and looked as if the slightest bump would break a bone. "Let's go." Waling together they made their way to an abandoned warehouse where they 'lived'. Climbing through a loose board they entered the place they called 'home'. "Ryu I'm cold." "Here Slade." Wrapping his arm around Slade, Ryu wrapped a flimsy, moth-eaten blanket around them. They were just about to fall asleep when they heard a noise. Getting up they walked over to see some thugs doing a drug deal. "Who're the runts. I thought you said you came alone." "I-I did, I don't know who they are." "Doesn't matter, kill them!" As the thugs came close two drew knives while the third pulled out a gun. Being quick, Ryu disarmed one thug, blocked a slash from the other, then threw the knife stabbing the one with the gun through the eye. "Fuck this one's fast." Rolling away from the remaining thugs, Ryu stopped next to the one he killed and grabbed the gun and fired at them. Ryu didn't stop firing until a click came from the gun, signaling it as empty. Breathing heavily Ryu dropped the gun and made his way over to Slade. As Slade brought his brother into a hug the boarded door was thrown open and armed cops swarmed the warehouse. "No one move!" "Huh, what the hell happened here?" "Uh Sarge. I think the kids over there might give us an answer." "Kids? What the hell are kids doing here shouldn't they be with their parents?" Picking up the knife Ryu stood in front of his brother. "D-don't come any closer." "Calm down kid tell us what happened here." "Me and my brother were about to sleep when we heard a noise coming from over here. When we came around the corner, these men tried to kill us. So to defend my brother, I killed them." "Where are your parents, are you orphans?" Nodding his head Ryu dropped the knife he was holding. "This is Sargent Rick Blackwood reporting in. We have casualties, three thugs, most likely doing a drug deal. We also have two children, orphans." As the Sargent talked one of the other officers walked over to the brothers. "That was a brave thing you did. Tell me what are your names?" "I'm Ryu and this is my brother Slade."

Time Skip 3 Years Later

"Fight, fight, fight, fight!" "You bastard! You think it's cool to bully my brother?" "Your brother is a wimp, just like you!" Charging the bully Ryu used his personal fighting style he created a while back. "Wimp huh? I'll show you who's a wimp!" The 'fight' lasted only a few more minutes before one of the caretakers at the orphanage pull Ryu away. "Enough, Ryu this has gone on far too long! I have decided it would be best for you to leave!" "Fine! Come on Slade." "Hold up! I said for you to leave, not Slade." "Fuck you bitch! If Ryu leaves, I leave." "No! You are staying here, away from that delinquent." "Says you! Come on Ryu let's go." Walking away from the orphanage they see a poster on the wall surrounding the orphanage. "Huh? 'Applicants Wanted, see US Marine Station 117.'" "Sounds interesting, lets go!" Nodding their heads, they began walking down the street on their way to their future. Hell more like it.

Time Skip 1 Year Later

"All right our mission, to drop behind enemy lines and take a supposed arms depot. Team one, Master Chief Ryu Saka Abakashi and Warrant Officer Slade Abakashi, you are to take the communications tower. Team two, Privates First Class Jason Haubrek and Jane Miles, you are to storm the main building from the North. Jeff Killer you're with me, we'll attack from the South. Got that!" "YES SIR!" "Good, we drop in T-Minus 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1 GO GO GO!" One by one the squad of marines from the fifth paratrooper battalion jumped out of the plane. Releasing their parachutes the marines glided down to the rocky terrain of Yemen. Detaching their 'chutes 'team one' silently made their way to the communications tower. Kicking open the door they Charged in killing everyone in sight. Reaching the top of the tower they killed the remaining soldiers. "Team one reporting in, communications tower is clear, over." A minute passed, nothing. "Come on come on!" "Ryu we got twenty plus infantry heading this way!" "Alright Slade." Bringing up his M16 to face the door while switching it from semi-auto fire to full-auto, Ryu knew this was a do or die situation. They were on their own. "Engage!" Depressing the trigger he sent a stream of bullets through the door turning the unlucky bastard in the way into a bullet bag. Slade was still using the semi auto picking the enemies off one head-shot at a time. "Shit! Reloading!" "I've got you covered!" The firefight lasted what seemed like hours. For every one they killed two more took their place. It was like fighting a Hydra. The battle wore on neither side giving in until. "Shit I'm out!" "Me too!" Grabbing a grenade from his belt, Ryu threw it through the door blowing a large portion of the wall and the enemy troops into oblivion. Turning around Ryu jumped through the window before calling to his brother. "Come on! Lets go!" Slade soon followed. Running across the terrain was painful and tiring. Odd stones would twist their ankles, sand and dust would be picked up by the wind and blown into their eyes. It was miles before they reached the nearest US outpost. As they walked a rock beside Slade's head exploded. "Shit! sniper! Get down!" Taking cover behind a large boulder, they began searching for the sniper's position. "Damn it that was close! You see where it came from?" "No. Damn it!" "I have an idea, let's dig out of this mess." "Alright" Grabbing their shovels they began to dig through the sand to escape danger. I' think we're safe." Digging up they found themselves in the middle of not one of their military camps, but a rebel military camp. "Aww fuck. Well it's safe to say that shit just hit the fan." "Eeyup." _'__3...2...1. And here come the soldiers, and 3...2...1.' _As Ryu reached 1 they were tied up and knocked out.

Time Lapse 5 Weeks.

_'You know, it's amazing what interrogators can do in a matter of weeks.' They turned Ryu, the strongest man I've ever seen into a quivering mess on the floor. _Looking to the left Slade saw his brother curled up into a tight ball crying his eyes out. _Man poor Ryu, I thought we would both make it with our sanity in tact, but it looks like that isn't going to happen. _Reaching under the pile of cloth beside him Slade pulled out two pistols. _I hope he is sane enough to use this thing against the enemies and not himself. _Sanding up he threw one of the pistols to Ryu while shooting the lock mechanism on the door. Looking to his brother, Slade called for him to follow. Swiftly making their way through the compound they had almost escaped when they heard the pounding of boots. "Ryu come on, they're coming!" "No, no. I will not let them get me again! Oh no! Not again!" Bringing the barrel of the gun to his head he uttered his final words. "Good bye brother, be strong." With that he pulled the trigger, blowing his brains out. Walking over to his now dead brother, Slade reached down and grabbed his dog tags, which their captors didn't take. "Rest in peace." Standing up he turned to face the enemies before him. "All right you bastards, time to die! You took away my comrade, my brother, the last person in my life! Now I WILL KILL YOU!" Charging at the soldiers he killed them, he fought like a demon dressed as a man. He left no survivors. By the end, the now dead compound looked as if hell was summoned. Because it was.

POV Switch Edward's POV

"So that's what happened to Ryu? Damn I'm sorry, I mean I don't know how you feel and I'm not going to act like I do but, you've had a rough life." Looking around I saw everyone else had their heads down, most likely depressed about what they had just seen. "All right everyone, I think now is a good time to sleep. Good night." _'__Tomorrow we head back to Canterlot to await the hatching of the eggs, I think I'll name mine Umbra.'_

* * *

Hey guys I've decided to add a poll on what my new weapon should be.

Scythe

Rope dart

Knuckle blades

War axe

.44 Revolver

M1911

Other (PM me)

I look forward to hearing what you choose.


	9. Chapter 9

Edward POV

I woke to sunlight hitting my eye. Looking around the camp everyone looked peaceful, which is why it hurt me (not really) to wake them the way I did. Pulling some string out of my bag I tied all their feet together with one string before taking off running toward the closest lake. Stopping I looked behind me to see they were somehow still asleep even though Khan now had a bump on his head the size of my fist. Pouring chakra into my arms I threw them all into the lake before running and laughing like a madman. Arriving back at camp I was met with the sight of an amused Slade. "Let me guess you woke up as I was tying your feet together then cut yourself loose as I began to run toward the lake." Nodding his head he confirmed it. Turning around I was met with the sight of everyone who had a morning 'swim' look at me pissed. "Hey guys how did you like your dip in the lake?" "We would have liked it better had we been awake!" replied a pissed Sombra. "Come on it was a harmless little prank. Besides I've seen you shrug off a blow from a war-hammer swung by the biggest griffon I ever saw like it was nothing." "It does help that you're the best damn blacksmith in Equestria. I'm still surprised there's no enchantment on my armor." "Hey I make my armor with quality, a blacksmith would only use magic on cheap-ass shit. Although some do put enchantments on for special orders." "Well I think it would be best if we made our way back to Canterlot now." "Yeah you're right, let's go." Packing up our camp we continued our way back to the castle. Of course something had to go wrong and this time it came in the form of an entire platoon of griffons and a single human. The human wore a black t-shirt with the USMC insignia stitched over his heart, he wore black-camo pants and black combat boots. He had blonde hair that looked somewhat like a surfer's cut and was ripped with washboard abs. Holstered to his hip was a 9mm pistol and strapped on his back was a M-16 Rifle. "Sigh* you guys just won't give up, Slade why don't you have fun with Blondie we'll hand the feather-heads." Grunting in approval Slade charged the human.

* * *

Slade's POV

Charging at the lone human I attempted to strike in his sternum but he just blocked it with his foot. _'WHAT?! HOW THE HELL IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?!' _Jumping back I was set on the defensive as he came atme with a flurry of kicks. _'Dammit his kicks are coming too fast, I cant keep dodging them forever. If he can take a blow like that with his foot I'd hate to learn what a few good kicks could do.' _I had just dodged another kick before he did something I've only seen one other person do before. _'WHAT?! THERE IS NO WAY ANYONE COULD BE ABLE TO DO THAT EXCEPT FOR ME!' _Seeing an opening I lashed out with my dragon arm hoping to get him in the chest. What I didn't account for was him jumping up. Apparently he didn't jump high enough because my claws tore off both his legs below the knees. "GAH! DAMMIT! MY LEGS!" Landing on his back he was expecting for me to finish him, I simply stared at him. _'He looks familiar but why can't I place my finger on- that's it! But how? He's supposed to be dead! But there's no escaping the facts that was his personal fighting style and that was his signature attack. Huh?' _"Hey you listen to me when I'm insulting you ya freak of nature! Aren't you going to finish what you started?! I'd rather not bleed out because my legs are gone!" Ignoring him for now I looked over to the others to see they had finished and were cleaning their weapons. "Hey you gonna kill that guy or what, we don't have all day here." Edward called. Shaking my head I called him over with my hand. "What do ya need?" he asked. I simply gave him a deadpan look. "Oh right hold up I've been meaning to do this." Placing his hand on my forehead his hand glowed it's infamous black and I felt as if someone had placed a stone inside my skull. "There try thinking something." _'What the hell did you do?' _"I set up a telepathic link between us, you control when it works." _'Alright you think you could replace his feet? He's someone I thought was killed a long time ago.'_ "Who is he exactly?" _'He's my...'_

* * *

The infamous cliffhanger hey guys Warbrony16 here with the latest installment of Equestrian Defense. Thanks to those who have partaken in my poll (Closing February 14) and to everyone for just reading. I will also be putting up a picture of Slade for everyone to see. This was not drawn by me but instead a good friend of mine (I could never hope to draw anything as good as that). So anyways thanks for reading and until next time.


End file.
